To Fanfictioners
by Inky ivory
Summary: The Characters of Frozen share their views and opinions on each other and on Frozen Fanfiction. With inspiring Frozen ideas for new potential stories. What will you discover? Mentioning of all popular Frozen Fanfiction topics. Contains: Frozen Pairings, Annoyance and EVERYONE! Only for TRUE Frozen Fanfictioners! Elsa/ Kristoff Anna/ Hans Kristoff/ Anna Sven/ Olaf! READ! OC
1. 1) Elsa

_**Dear Fanfictioners, **_

I'm totally confused here! I'm The Queen of Arendelle not some monster, despite what Hans Westerguard says!

Can I just say that I love Anna! Not in the way that some of you all write. We are sisters as you all know. We are not in a relationship! EW! That is so twisted and weird guys!

I find it peculiar why you find it so interesting. I just don't ship Elsanna.

Besides, Fanfictioners may I just add that Anna gets with Kristoff in the end. Aw I know I love it!

Just please don't do me and Anna together! (Sisterly love) That is acceptable and so darn cute, but not us together with kissing and the relationship love.

Just no guys! (No offence guys, I do like you all but just stop all of this!)

Lastly, Can I just add that I love it when you Fanfictioners write about me getting revenge on Hans. That is my favourite! Don't you guys agree that Hans should get a little_ Frozen_… (Hehe)

I love you all Fanfictioners!

Love Elsa x

Ps Fanfictioners: Please don't get offended by my icy opinions. They merely come from a frozen Heart. By the way tell me what you think.


	2. 2) Anna

_**Dear Fanfictioners, **_

Hey Guys! It's Anna here.

So I've heard from an unknown source that people write about me with Hans. (Excuse me whilst I gag and vomit.)

Ok! I've got two major problems and issues with this. Firstly, (Ew) He is the most vile creep I have ever met!

I mean he tried to kill my sister and me! Am I the only person who thinks that is just so mean and rude of him?

I could not imagine myself marrying that freak; I mean to marry Hans you would have to quite simply be psychotic… I mean sure I'm a bit adventurous and wild….. But not crazy insane!

I am deeply hurt if you imagine me actually getting with Hans Westerguard. He is long gone! I assure you Fanfictioners that he is my long ago past. Kristoff is my present and future.

Fanfictioners, don't you agree that Hans should just be locked up for the rest of his life? I mean if he did escape then he would probably come back to Arendelle and come to get revenge on Elsa and me but….. You know guys what can you do with evil, mental villain Princes?

Exactly, I have no answers to this! Anyway Fanfictioners, I am glad to announce the news that me and Kristoff are engaged! (Yes!)

I believe that if Kristoff read a Fanfiction with me and Hans snogging then he would just go and beat the hell out of Hans. (Is it just me or would that not be amazing or what?) I'm sorry that was wrong to say!

Hopefully, Fanfictioners you will write that perhaps one day Kristoff and Hans may have a battle. But who would win? I'll let you amazing Fanfictioners decide the outcome of that!

Anyway Fanfictioners, You know how I feel about Hans/Anna! It is really not my ice! He is a disgusting human animated being that deserves to be eaten by Marshmallow! How iceteresting that would be! Don't you agree, Fanfictioners? Such fun! No I would 100% read that! (Hint, hint!)

Farwell Fanfictioners!

Yours always,

_Anna….. xxxxxxxxxxxxx _


	3. 3) Hans

_**Dear Fanfictioners,**_

I don't care who you are! I am Hans Westerguard: Prince of The Southern Isles and the news has reached me that all of you _Fanfictioners _have been writing about me in horrid and sickening ways.

The way you all write about me is damaging to my high and noble royal reputation! May I remind you again, Fanfictioners that I am a Prince.

You all however are nothing but disgusting poor little peasants with nothing better to do than to be mean about characters that are a lot better than all of you!

I mean, I thank you to the writers that portray me as a good and kind- hearted animated character! (Thank you!) But, to the rest of you! You filthy vile horrid… YOU ARE ON MY BAD LIST! Yes! _You _are written underneath Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and The Duke of Weselton! I hate you all!

Sure, In the past I have made mistakes but isn't that part of being normal Fanfictioners? I know from the movie I was a bit of a jerk. I mean what I can say is; I wanted to marry for power.

But, Fanfictioners allow me to ask you this. If you had the opportunity to do what I did then wouldn't you? I mean I'm not going to lie to you and say that living with 12 older brothers was easy! Because it wasn't! So…. Don't you feel for me? (Tear.)

I mean! Look, Anna was beautiful, I am denying that! But she was also stupid and shockingly desperate to fall in love. I'm not the type of guy to feel much pity but…. I feel pity for myself! If Elsa would have agreed to allow me to marry Anna then we would have had no problem would we Fanfictioners? _NO WE WOULDN'T! _I could quite simply have murdered Elsa in her sleep along with Anna! _**Simple!**_

Anyway, Fanfictioners! Please just be a little kinder to me in your works. I only wanted power! Do you have hearts Fanfictioners? (_Frozen Hearts!)_

Yours Hatefully, _HANS: PRINCE OF THE SOUTHERN ISLES!_ Undeserved Villain of Frozen! _

Ps: I hate you all! Tell Elsa and Anna I'm coming to get them!


	4. 4) Kristoff

_**Dear Fanfictioners, **_

Kristoff is my name! I read some of your works. How talented you all are. Wow, I'm a Frozen Fan! (Obviously.)

I love the way you all write about me with Anna. Currently, we're engaged. Can you all write more Fanfiction pieces on this? Thanks!

So… I do know what some of you have written. (Yes, you know who you are.) Anyway, some of you have written me falling in love with Elsa. Ok, I understand that you're not from Arendelle… However, I feel that there are rules on who to go out with and who not to go out with!

Look Fanfictioners, I love your works and all of that but you have to listen and hear me out. I go out with Anna! She is the love of my life!

I'm really not a fan of you putting me falling in love with Anna's older sister! I mean Elsa: Her Royal Highness Of Arendelle is one of the most kindest people in Frozen but… just no! Not Anna's older sister.

I went to help Anna find Elsa up the mountain but….. there is certainly no love between me and Elsa. I can't break Anna's heart!

Yes, I know what you're most probably thinking Fanfictioners! You are probably thinking that me and Elsa do have something in common: We both_ love_ Anna very much. I assure you Fanfictioners that is all!

Besides just look at what me and Anna have in common:

We both love ice.

We have both been lonely in the past.

We are both shy and quiet.

We both have been cut off from people.

You cannot get a better couple in Fanfiction than Kristoff/ Anna. Do you agree Fanfictioners?

I love Anna! Not Elsa!

Kristoff/ Anna forever!

From Kristoff. Hero/ Mountain Man/ Ice Harvester.

PS: I love reading all of your works, Fanfictioners. Please don't be offended!

Are you Kristoff/ Anna, Fanfictioners?


	5. 5) Olaf

_**Dear Fanfictioners,**_

It's lovely to meet you, Fanfictioners! I am Olaf and I love warm hugs! Do you love warm hugs to? Oh yey! Kristoff, Anna and Elsa have told me about this and I want to write to you all.

I love Fanfiction! It's so interesting and snowtastic! Oh Fanfictioners, I love romance! I adore Love, summer and of course big, warm hugs.

I know that some of you, Fanfictioners write about me! This is so lovely and kind of you all if you do!

I'd just like to ask all of you if that's ok? Can you please write a piece about me "In Summer?"

It's always been my dream to be in summer with the hot sun burning down upon me, the sand and oh the sound of the relaxing waves hitting the shore….. Summer! Doesn't it sound amazing! Have you Fanfictioners ever been in summer? Oh, if you have can you please tell me what it's like!

I've also got another favour to ask you all Fanfictioners….. Can I have a family?

I want a Snowgirl who will be my best friend forever! We can have little cute Snowbabies. This is my dream Snowman Family Fanfictioners:

Me: Olaf

My Snowgirl: Olivia

My Snow Baby Boy: Oliver

My Snow Baby Girl: Olive

What do you think Fanfictioners?

Bye Fanfictioners!

Love from Olaf. Xoxoxo (Hugs and Kisses.) A big warm hug. X Olaf x


	6. 6) Sven

_**Dear Fanfictioners, **_

I'm a reindeer and my name is Sven! Um…. I love Carrots! My best friend is Kristoff Bjorgman. He's an alright guys, I suppose. We've grown up together so he's more like my brother really.

Except well, Fanfictioners….. That is a bit messed up in the rules of nature but…. What can you do it's Kristoff!

Anyway, with all of this Frozen Fanfiction that you all write… I find it I've noticed that I'm in it a lot. This is reindeerific to be honest!

You know if I'm telling you the truth, Fanfictioners I am kind of a lonely reindeer I mean I have Kristoff but…. Lately he's been forgetting me because he's always off with Anna. I'm feeling very sad now and Elsa has put me in the Arendelle stables with the horses! I am not a horse! I am a Reindeer and proud!

Fanfictioners, I'm writing this to ask you if you can please write me in a Frozen Fanfiction where I can be alone…. I want to be free and go solo because I feel like this is how it will end…

I feel this will all end with Kristoff and Anna getting married and living happily in Arendelle's Palace and I'll quite simply be stuck here….. depressed and lonely. (Tear.) Will you all help me Fanfictioners?

Oh and in the Fanfiction where I go solo can you let me have lots and lots of carrots! I always want Olaf's but he will never let me take it….. I think that's because it's his nose. I do love the little guy though!

We both love warm hugs so if you want Fanfictioners me and Olaf can meet up in the Frozen Fanfiction. I'd like that a lot and I think Olaf would to! (In Summer preferably... Olaf loves summer.) I like Ice though.

But then Ice is mine and Kristoff's thing!

I better go, Fanfictioners…. Goodbye.

Sven.


	7. 7) Trolls

_**Dear Fanfictioners,**_

How are you Fanfictioners? It's all of The Trolls writing here from Valley of the Living Rock!

We've noticed that you have written lots on Fanfiction about us! We also know that you write about our adopted son, Kristoff. Oh don't you think he's a handsome boy?

Oh, we all just love it when you Fanfictioners write about Kristoff and Anna together. Don't you believe they make such a lovely couple? Oh yes they do and we are so very proud of them both.

We always knew that they would end up falling in love! It was destined and of course their love was meant to be, it was written in the stars as you all say.

Do you agree Fanfictioners?

Please will one of you write a Frozen Fanfiction where we end up marrying Kristoff and Anna? A Story where we tell the couples destiny and fate?

Oh do you like that idea Fanfictioners? We love that idea. It was Pabbies and Bulda's.

Yours hopefully,

The Trolls x Written in Valley of the Living Rock! X

Ps: Keep Calm and Troll on… x #TOL (Troll Out Loud.)


	8. 8) Marshmallow

_**Dear Fanfictioners,**_

It is Marshmallow writing. Shocking, I know but despite me being an ice monster created by Elsa I am a monster with feelings and emotions. You do understand don't you Fanfictioners?

I have looked at some of your works and I have noticed that I am not in many of them. I understand, Fanfictioners that I am not a main character to Frozen however I am important to Elsa.

My duty is to protect her with my ice life. I have enemies I will not deny.

My biggest enemy is Hans! He tried to kill my Queen! If I could I would have eaten him up and ripped off his head but….. Elsa is merciful and she sent him back to the Southern Isles.

Do you think I'm evil Fanfictioners? Because now, Elsa is well protected and she is no longer in need of my loyal service. So, I live alone in peace in the icy remains of Elsa's Ice Fortress.

I must tell you, Fanfictioners that it is a boring life indeed! If you like me, Marshmallow: The Ice Monster then can you write about me more and I would read it and I would review!

Can you make my life a bit more exciting please maybe you could horrid people trying to take Elsa's Ice Fortress and I must protect it?

Well, I don't know but I'm just very bored and lonely here on the North Mountain. If you have hearts Fanfictioners, you will help me.

Thank you for understanding my icy troubles.

Marshmallow.


	9. 9) The King and Queen

_**Dear Fanfictioners, **_

The pleasure is all ours to write to you all, Fanfictioners. It is The King and Queen writing to you. We watch from Heaven as our girls grow. We do love them so very dearly and even with us gone we are still always watching and protecting them.

You must understand Fanfictioners that if our ship had not suck then the whole of Frozen would have been different.

Think about this closely and it could be the inspiration for your new Fanfiction. What would have happened if we had not have died on that fateful day.

How do you all believe Frozen would have changed? What would Elsa and Anna be like? These are the questions that we ask ourselves as we watch down on them both.

But now we can ask you them, Fanfictioners. What do you believe would have happened and changed? Tell us what you think….. Write a review….

We thank you for reading this…. And hope that you are all well on this bright and fine day.

Farwell, The King and Queen Of Arendelle.

Ps: We await to hear your thoughts from Heaven.


	10. 10) Sitron

_**Dear Fanfictioners, **_

The name is Sitron and I don't know if you've noticed but I am in the film of Frozen but I'm not in the Fanfiction list! AH! I am madly offended.

If you are wondering who I am my name is as I said before, Sitron and I am Prince Hans' horse. I know you should pity me! I have to have a mental, evil character riding on my back. It's a right pain in the…. Hoof. (HOL) Horsing out loud!

I have feelings, Fanfictioners that is really all I want to tell you! Don't you think there should be a Frozen Fanfiction of me?

I mean I am a good and decent character….. But in the end I just get sent back to live with Hans in the Southern Isles. I'm sorry but that is so depressing right?

Yes it is! Do you feel sorry for me, Fanfictioners? It's not my fault that I have to be owned by a Royal jerk.

Sitron. (Hans' annoyed horse) #Horse is depressed! Sitron…..

Ps: Help me please Fanfictioners! (Tear.) Such a sad life!


	11. 11) Elsa

_**Dear Fanfictioners,**_

It's me again… Elsa. Ok so I have been reading what everyone has been writing to you, Fanfictioners and please with Hans doesn't pity him! He is a vile and sickening character as Anna said.

Hans Westerguard deserves nothing from you! In fact he doesn't even deserve a Fanfiction story.

Personal, I believe his horse Sitron is more deserving of your writing talents! Don't you agree Fanfictioners? Anna and Kristoff do!

Anyway I need to go off of the topic of Hans. He gets me very enraged and very infuriated indeed.

I'm sorry Fanfictioners.

Oh I saw what Olaf wrote and I'm already working on crafting his new Snowmen family. Aw they are so snowfully sweet. I really cannot wait to show him them. (Olaf/ Olivia) I think they're the new Frozen Fanfiction pairing.

Aw the sweetest thing in the entire world! Do you agree Fanfictioners?

Love you all, Elsa x


	12. 12) Anna

_**Dear Fanfictioners,**_

Anna here…. Again.

How are you all Fanfictioners? I'd just like to say that I'm not happy with being kidnapped by Hans.

Why would you do that to me? I'm as good character; I don't deserve to be locked away in a dungeon or left to die by that evil, vile jerk….. Hans.

IT'S UNFAIR AND MEAN AND RUDE AND UNACCEPTABLE GUYS!

Anyways! Now that I've got my anger and upset out I've got other matters of Arendelle to sort out.

Love from Anna: Princess Of Arendelle. X

Ps: Do you enjoy reading and writing it when I get kidnapped? Just interested to know the answer! Xxx Post your answer in a review! X

_Anna x_


	13. 13) Author's Note

_**Dear Fanfictioners,**_

This is me….. Inky ivory!

I'm just writing this to say that in some of this I am guilty of somethings that I have written about. We all do it…. Fellow Fanfictioners just please don't get offended or hurt. That is the last thing I want.

I really mean no offense. But if I'm being serious…. I really do hate Elsanna Elsa/ Anna. For me it just doesn't work in the world of Frozen Fanfiction! I don't know if you agree but it is quite simply just morally _wrong! _

If you have any opinions that are different from mine or the same let me know because I love hearing about what you all think and I do write this for all of you to read so… It would be nice.

Any questions just PM me or ask in a review I'll be happy to answer you.

Anyways, I'll update with another chapter soon…

Love from

Inky ivory : Sophie x

Write a review or PM me your thoughts! x


End file.
